


неуклюжий мальчик, что тебя лишь любит

by bikeisreal



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal
Summary: молодой мерлахад; мерлин демонстрирует гарри прелести анального секса





	неуклюжий мальчик, что тебя лишь любит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laugh at this clumsy boy who loves you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155013) by [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6261591

— Каково это? — тихо прошептал Гарри Хэмишу в губы.

Свет уличных фонарей пробивался сквозь тонкие шторы, и тусклого света хватало, чтобы осветить черты лица Гарри в то время, как он прекратил неустанные толчки бедер и оперся на предплечья, вглядываясь в лицо Хэмиша. Он нервно облизал губы, при этом говоря и смотря нагло, уверенно.

— Скажи мне, — он томно двинул бедрами, выскользнув почти до конца и полностью войдя обратно.

Хэмиш подавился собственным дыханием. Звук вышел чем-то похожим на смешок, если б не был таким задушенным. Взгляд Гарри загорелся голодным огнем. Он перенес вес на одну руку, чтобы другую положить ему на лицо и большим пальцем погладить щеку. Точно также он сделал два месяца назад на заднем дворе Camden Palace, когда они оба были пьяны и плохо стояли на ногах. Тогда они впервые поцеловались под проливным полуночным дождем.

— Пожалуйста. Скажи мне, каково это. Хочу знать, насколько это хорошо.

— Сам не видишь? — ответил Хэмиш. Он изогнулся, пытаясь сильнее насадиться на член. — Чувствую, что… — его голос сорвался, когда Гарри снова вышел и начал ритмично трахать его как прежде, только медленней, вглядываясь в его лицо, держа его так, что невозможно было спрятаться в подушке, — полный, — смог он выдохнуть. — Блять, Гарри, ты такой большой.

Вышло ужасно банально, но смутиться не получилось — уж больно мило Гарри улыбнулся на эту реплику.

— Тебе не надо меня пикапить, я уже в тебе.

— Да завали ты, — он потянул Гарри на себя за шевелюру. Она была жесткой и объемной от огромного количества всевозможных пенок и гелей. Хэмиш чувствовал странное удовлетворение, разлохмачивая его прическу: удовлетворение от того, что ему дозволено видеть это: как рассыпается его идеальный образ. Самолюбование Гарри было всеобъемлющим. Видеть такое было сродни наблюдению за мощным природным явлением, бушующем в небе или чем-то вроде северного сияния.

— Скажи мне, — настаивал Гарри.

Его акцент точно также, как и акцент Хэмиша, становился более ярко выраженным при возбуждении, из-за чего иногда создавалось впечатление, что его ебет какой-то военный репортер с канала бибиси.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе? — спросил он, скользнув свободной рукой вниз, чтобы схватить Гарри за его прекрасный зад.

Гарри ошеломенно простонал и снова нагнулся за поцелуем, толкнувшись еще глубже, хоть и казалось, что глубже некуда. Он остановился в таком положении, и Хэмиш снова извернулся, чтобы почувствовать хоть немного движения внутри себя. Но вместо того, чтобы поддаться, Гарри снова поцеловал его, скользнул мягко пальцами к его шее, а затем за ухо. Хэмиш почувствовал мурашки по телу, даже не от самого прикосновения, а от такой нежности. К такому еще надо привыкнуть.

— Разве тебе не нравится что мы делаем?

— Конечно нравится, — страсть кружила голову. Хэмиш боролся с желанием продолжить извиваться от такого незнакомого ощущения толстого члена внутри, растягивающего почти до боли, но совершенно не двигающегося. — Давай покажу?

Наконец Гарри сдался. Медленно вышел, сверкая глазами (он прекрасно знает, какой эффект это производит на Хэмиша), затем снял презерватив и швырнул его в сторону мусорки. Тот повис на краю ведра, словно нечто мертвое и отвратительное. Потом Гарри включил настольную лампу и полез в тумбочку за новым.

— Вот так, — прокомментировал он, надевая презерватив Хэмишу на член, наклонился, чтобы буквально на пару секунд погрузить его в рот и снова улегся на него. У него во рту был резиновый привкус, но он быстро ушел как результат жадного обмена слюной. — Теперь ты одет по случаю.

Хэмиш ткнул Гарри локтем под ребра. Тот засмеялся и наконец скатился с него, устраиваясь рядом на спине.

Его волосы — просто катастрофа, будто граната взорвалась в птчьем гнезде. Завтра он проведет полчаса перед зеркалом, собирая их в кучу так, что его безумный начес будет возвышаться даже над самыми ебанутыми прическами из Top of the Pops. По какой-то причине самолюбие Гарри не распространялось на его натуральные кудри, сколько бы раз он не просыпался, видя, как Хэмиш наматывает его мягкие локоны на пальцы с зачарованным выражением лица, что, вероятно, говорило больше, чем все слова, которые он до сих пор так и не мог произнести вслух.

— Ты выглядишь нелепо, — сказал он. «Я обожаю тебя». — Твои волосы надо запретить законом, — «ты самое прекрасное, что я видел в жизни».

Гарри загордился, будто это — самый лучший комплимент в мире, и растянулся на кровати, беспечно закинув руку над головой. Такая поза выставила на обозрение ребра с одной стороны и мягкий изгиб его необъемных мышц на руке. С трудом верилось, что он, такой нежный и худой, строящий глазки мужчине, прося трахнуть его, двенадцать часов назад голыми руками сломал четыре шеи и всадил пулю в голову контрабандисту оружием из собственного нелегального пистолета. Он был безжалостно опасен, опасней самого Хэмиша. Видеть его таким — совершенно невероятно. Будто он снял с себя всю свою агентскую оболочку вместе с пуленепробиваемым костюмом, и все, что осталось — уязвимое нутро, которое он никому не показывал.

— Что? — осторожно спросил Гарри. Его голос был флиртующим и возбужденным, но не совсем искренним. Будто он пытался скрыть, как его смущает такое беззастенчивое созерцание.

— Когда ты такой, — начал Хэмиш, но осекся на пару секунд, потому что не был уверен, как стоит закончить свою мысль, — ты похож на кошку, растянувшуюся на спине. И каждый, кто захочет почесать ей животик, испытывает на себе ее когти.

Он поддался настойчивым пальцам Гарри, потянувшим его руку за запястье меж своих раздвинутых ног. Его член коснулся члена Гарри через презерватив между прижатыми друг к другу животами.

— Я не испорчу тебе твое почесывание, — пробормотал Гарри между поцелуями, сыплющимися на щеки и подбородок Хэмиша, — но не могу обещать, что не поцарапаю, — он показательно провел ногтем по его ключице и беззвучно засмеялся, увидев реакцию. — Зависит от того, насколько ты хорош, естественно.

Хэмиш потянулся за смазкой на прикроватной тумбочке. Хорошо, что лампа была включена. Свет бы не потребовался, чтобы найти смазку: Гарри так часто трахал его пальцами, что легко было найти ее и вслепую. Дело в том, что настолько хотелось посмотреть на лицо Гарри теперь, когда настала его очередь, что даже рот наполнился слюной.

Гарри наблюдал, как Хэмиш смазывает пальцы и нервно и неуверенно облизывал губы, в контраст предшествующему дерзкому флирту.

— Я никогда… — начал он, но Хэмиш перебил его:

— Знаю. Я покажу тебе. Тут ничего сложного.

От первого прикосновения Гарри засмеялся легкомысленно и почти беззвучно. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться лишь на чуждом ощущении скользящих пальцев у себя между ног.

— Это уже чудесно, — тихо сказал он. Таким тоном он обычно говорил, нахлеставшись джина и пытаясь убедить окружающих, что не пьян. — Я полагаю, будет еще лучше?

— Да, — Хэмиш выдавил еще смазки на руку и протолкнул внутрь самый кончик пальца. Гарри издал звук, который, Хэмиш был уверен, никто в мире никогда не издавал, и снова схватил его запястье, без слов прося о большем.

— Боже, — прошептал Гарри, чуть ли не безумно, — боже, не могу дождаться, когда ты уже вставишь мне. Ты не представляешь, как долго я этого хотел.

— Ты никогда не говорил, — он добавил еще один и начал работать двумя пальцами со спокойствием, не сравнимым с биением его сердца. Гарри стонал так, будто его пытают.

— Ты был так доволен прежним раскладом.

— С каких пор ты вообще паришься о каких-то раскладах? — спросил Хэмиш, дразнясь под стать пальцам, медленно проделывающим свой путь все глубже в его задницу.

Гарри выглядел как те миловидные бледные мальчики со старых грязный викторианских фотографий: обнаженная фарфоровая кожа и будто нарочно нарумяненные розовые щеки.

— С тех самых, как твое счастье стало главной вещью в моей жизни.

Было забавное чувство, будто его желудок крутанул сальто. Гарри никогда еще не был так откровенен.

— Я сейчас счастлив, — ответил он, наблюдая, как ямочки на покрасневших щеках Гарри обрамляют его улыбку. — Ты хотел знать, каково это. Так скажи мне.

— Тепло, — тут же ответил он. Хэмиш наблюдал за беспокойными зрачками под его веками. Выглядело так, будто он спал и видел сны. — Полно, как ты и сказал. Я могу принять еще один.

— Пока нет.

Гарри наконец открыл глаза и уставился распаленным взглядом на Хэмиша. Его губы были красными и искусанными, более не улыбающимися, но влажными и приоткрытыми: так же он обычно выглядел после продолжительного поцелуя.

— Клянусь, если дашь мне листок и ручку, я нарисую отпечаток твоего пальца. Вот каково это.

Хэмиш добавил третий палец, потому что так и не придумал, что ответить. Да и не то, чтобы он сильно жалел об этом: у Гарри одного находилось слов на них обоих. Ощущения от трех пальцев заставили его выгнуться так сильно, что пальцы Хэмиша чуть не выскользнули из него, и возможно, так бы и было, если бы рука Харта все так же не придерживала его запястье.

— Сейчас же, — выдохнул Гарри, не переставая несдержанно хныкать на каждом выдохе, — милый, сейчас же.

— Милый? — повторил Хэмиш. Он хотел подразниться, потому что именно такими были их отношения с самого момента знакомства: с первого дня тренировок, но Гарри вдруг снова заулыбался, широко, почти что ликующе, совершенно нелепо, и нервно засмеялся.

— Ты прекрасно слышал.

— Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты говоришь это, только чтобы получить то, что хочешь?

— Потому что ты недоверчивый пидорас, упрямый в придачу. И так знаешь, что сводишь меня с ума, — он нащупал полупустой тюбик на тумбочке и, обильно смазав руку, схватил член Хэмиша. — Если ты не засунешь в меня это совершенное произведение искусства в течение десяти секунд, я закричу так, что перебужу всех и каждого в этом доме.

— Ты и так делаешь это каждый раз, когда кончаешь, — заметил Хэмиш, и Гарри снова рассмеялся как сумасшедший.

— Да, ради бога, умоляю, — даже со всей показухой он не сдержал недовольного стона, когда Хэмиш вынул пальцы. Благо, сразу же заменил их членом и был награжден восхитительным и весьма лестным стоном.

— Вот так, — пробормотал он, изо всех сил пытаясь, чтобы слова не вышли задушенными. Прошло больше полугода с тех пор, как он делал это с кем-либо, и хоть он конечно помнил, каково это, в реальности чувства оказались куда острей, чем в воспоминаниях: скользкое горячее нутро восхитительно сжимало член по всей длине. Он вытер пальцы о простыню и положил руки по обе стороны от головы Гарри, чтобы смотреть за изменениями в его искаженном блаженством лице. — Гарри? Ты в порядке?

Вместо слов Гарри лихорадочно закивал и обвил руками шею Хэмиша, притягивая его для очередного поцелуя.

— Двигайся, — простонал он. Слова потерялись между их губ, потому что он, кажется, не хотел разрывать поцелуй.

Хэмиш выскользнул из него так, что внутри осталась только головка, и сразу въехал на полную длину. Гарри издал звук, близкий к всхлипу и вцепился зубами Хэмишу в плечо.

— Не может быть так хорошо, — сказал Хэмиш, усмехнувшись, а затем установил быстрый темп, от которого тот начал извиваться под весом его тела.

— Это так, — выдохнул Гарри, — вот блядство, я пальцев не чувствую.

— Звучит не очень хорошо, может мне остановиться?

— НЕТ.

Натренированный раскидывать людей в два раза больше него самого как тряпичных кукол на деле Гарри был куда сильней, чем выглядел. Хэмиш не особо возражал, когда оказался прижатым спиной к матрасу. Он устроил голову на подушке во вмятине от головы Гарри и смотрел за его дрожащими бедрами, когда тот пытался насадиться на его член. Хэмиш обхватил свой член, чтобы помочь направить его, и Гарри резким движением сел на него на конца с таким удовлетворенным стоном… следует ожидать не очень довольные взгляды завтра в коридоре от соседей.

— Так лучше?

— Ебать охуенно, — ответил Гарри и разразился истерическим смехом. Верилось без труда: он делал это так, будто занимался подобным не один год: принимал его член до конца, поднимался на колени и снова садился, сладко сжимаясь, надрачивая себе смазанной рукой. — Скажи мне, как ты можешь кайфовать от чего-то еще, однажды испытав это? И как я должен читать Неруду или думать: «ох какая пиздатая радуга», если теперь я знаю, что могу делать это… — на этой фразе он резко опустился, принимая в себя весь член до основания, и наклонился для страстного поцелуя перед тем, как закончить предложение, — …и буду куда счастливее?

— Ты самый нелепый человек из всех, что я встречал, — ответил Хэмиш, но не ответить на поцелуй не мог, также, как и перестать бешено двигать бедрами навстречу его толчкам. — Что ты сделаешь, если я начну читать Неруду прямо сейчас?

— Не смей, я блять сдохну.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я могу вспомнить хоть слово из гребаной поэмы, когда ты сидишь голый у меня на коленях? — он не преувеличивал, намеренно вспомнить ничего не удавалось, но вдруг память вспышкой подкинула в голову пару строчек, и он зашептал, полуприжимаясь к разгоряченной щеке Гарри: — смейся, смейся, смейся без конца. Пусть причиной всё, что хочешь будет…

Гарри был то ли смертельно оскорблен, то ли невольно развеселен. В любом случае, его выражение лица было смесью двух эмоций.

— Я тебя ненавижу, я не могу, заткнись.

— …День и ночь, луна и очертанья островов, неуклюжий мальчик, что тебя лишь любит.

— Ты умрешь с моими руками на твоей шее, если не остановишься.

— Гарри, — голос дрожал, и вышло отчаянно. Предательские спазмы уже бегали вдоль позвоночника, что значило, что в следующую минуту ему надо использовать все известные уловки, чтобы заставить Гарри кончить. В противном случае он окажется в дико неловком положении и все испортит.

Он опустил руку и обхватил член Гарри и начал дрочить ему. Это хотя бы было прекрасно знакомо им обоим.

— Неуклюжий мальчик, — нежно произнес Гарри. Красивое лицо осветилось широкой улыбкой, обрамленной ямочками на щеках, и вдруг он застыл, с членом внутри себя, позволив Хэмишу довести себя до оргазма дрожащей рукой.

Закончив стонать, он требовательным тоном сказал:

— Кончи в меня, — наглый приказной взгляд смотрелся невероятно дико и глупо рядом с растрепанной копной волос и искусанными красными губами. — Ты внутри меня, кончи в меня, сейчас же.

Он всегда был более консервативен в этом вопросе, чем Гарри, который, кажется, родился без чувства стыда. Еще со времен школы-интерната Хэмиш привык, кончая, прикрывать рот рукой, чтобы ни единый случайный звук не вырвался наружу, но в этот раз он откинулся на подушку и вопреки привычке сдерживаться зажмурился и отпустил все просящиеся наружу стоны, разрушая тишину тяжелого воздуха спальни.

Гарри наконец поднялся, снял с него презерватив и удалился в ванную, чтобы как положено выкинуть его.

Он вернулся беззастенчиво голый и такой самоуверенный, будто прогуливался по парку, и делать это без одежды абсолютно нормально, и залез под одеяло. В отличие от Хэмиша он не запарился надеть что-нибудь на себя.

— Отдохни, — сказал он и по-собственнически сгреб Хэмиша под бок, прижимаясь к нему сзади всем телом и несколько раз поцеловав его в шею. — Не уверен, понравилось ли мне, так что буду весьма признателен за еще одну попытку перед тем, как идти на работу.

Хэмиш подавил хихиканье. Послеоргазменная нега всегда выбивала мысли из головы.

— У тебя ничего не болит?

— Ах, да, — счастливо подтвердил Гарри, — полагаю, мне следует ожидать синяки внутри толстой кишки и до самой глотки.

А спустя пять минут он заснул, прижатый носом к шее Хэмиша, с рукой прямо на его идиотском счастливо трепещущем сердце.


End file.
